


Deal with the Devil

by Hip_trash



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brotherly Love, Curdun Cay, Ficlet, Go Easy On Me, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Fanfic, No Incest, Reggie Rowe Lives, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 05:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11730918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hip_trash/pseuds/Hip_trash
Summary: Desperate times called for desperate measures.





	Deal with the Devil

 The journey to Seattle wasn't horrible.

 The struggle to get in was a slippery slope but Delsin managed. With Reggie's help.

 The long venture to catch up with the other escaped conduits took time and patients, something Delsin lacked, but the two brothers still seemed to make it through successful.

 Now they were on their way to Seattle's Lantern District to fight towards saving the Akomish and against Augustine aand the D.U.P's suffocating death grip on Seattle. 

 The makeshift group of Reggie and the conduits had made it to the bridge to get over with the help of the person who got Delsin into this mess in the first place. Hank and Delsin fought through dozens of D.U.P soldiers to get this far.

 But good things never really last long.

 Hank had made off after Augustine showed up and shackled the brunette with hunks of concrete. Which of corse Reggie had come along as back-up and managed to, yet again, get his brother out of a sticky situation. 

 Reggie helped clear a path for Delsin, and together they made their way past all of Augustine's men and turrents. Finally, the brothers met back up at a large platform.

 As soon as the concrete cuffs came off things started to escalate, fast.

 Delsin could hardly get a grip on everything. Time seemed to speed up and slow down all at once after Augustine showed up. The concrete crawling up and anchoring his brother to the ground. His two friends getting dropped onto the platform, causing it to shatter. 

 As soon as the concrete shell his friends were held in hit the platform Delsin lunged forward grabbing his brother before he had the chance to plunge into the icy depths below.

 The youngest held onto his brother for dear life. The last living blood relative he had was slowly slipping through his fingers and it was his fault. The sound of his brother's voice cut through the air and pulled Delsin out of his head.

 Reggie wanted to let go to save him.

 Thats when Delsin slung his other arm over, gripping Reggie's wrist so he couldn't let go. The two slowly started slipping forward. Desperate times called for desperate measures. 

 Making a deal with the devil always has a upside and a downside.

 Saving Reggie and the tribe was definitely the upside, and Curden Cay was definitely Augustine's hell on Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao this is shit. Hope at least a few of you like this.


End file.
